LASSO YUR ED
by the fanboy 12
Summary: i moved it.NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

LASSO YOU'RE ED

chapter one

the kanckers dirty trailers has a guest who says he has a lasso of truth "yeah right" Marie says "and I'm a monkeys aunt with benefits"."I see you need a demonstration any volunteers any at all?I'll do it says may. "all right,do you feel guilty about anything"? it started glowing. "yes,yes I .it works "."you can use this on anyone."we now see who it actually is...JOKER!!!!!

eds pov  
"CAREFUL LUMPY"!!!!!! !!!!!!"OK eddy.""if it breaks I break YOU. "ed-d-d-y KANCKERS"!  
"hi yu eds". RUN!  
"I LOVE IT when they do this"Marie starts getting the lasso ready."ed!!!!""Leave him double d there's nothing we can do."  
""eddy I recognize that."well then what is it?" "wonder woman's lasso of truth." "and you know this how.""I read comics.""you're serious?"

"what's wrong with reading comics?"


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own any of this stuff except for the story it self and any oc dc's pov "a batman we have a little problem.""oh and whats that?"my lassos missing.""damn."  
"all right I guess we have to find out through each world tell you find be careful."  
ed's pov "where are you taking me demons of the stinky trailer??????!!!!!!!!!!"oh,I think you where you are and what you're in is.""wait......THE TRUCK!!!!!!!"shit,no one knows where I'm at.

!!!!!!!!

"what the hell was that"?!."we don't KNOW."WELL GO CHECK.""all right."


	3. Chapter 3

"well may is acting like a bitch."they looked up. "who is that?"it was........BATMAN."batman saw the lasso in side the van and lunged."you have some thing that belongs to a friend of mine.""wonder woman to batman."  
"yes?"have you found it?"yes,some teenage girls found it apparently."actually some clown sold it to us."  
"joker."batman then went in to the van and shouted "give me that lasso.""no."and May hit him over the head with a baseball made sure to send a distress signal to the one person who could get it.  
ED'S POV "oh,sorry got to take this;it's a distress signal from........... BATMAN."he was officially scared,if the kanckers could get batman what chance did they have?"eddy,it looks like I'm going to have to show you something I never wanted to."the ED cave."what;your serious."yes eddy I am.I have had contact with the dc universe 3 times."and if you don't believe me...hold on a second........then just look around."he did it was a just like the batcave,there was even a robin and batman was about twenty miles in all was even a super computer and ,it's trophy room was quite a bit different instead of robot dinosaurs and huge playing cards the were giant kancker robots and lipstick dispensers.


	4. Chapter 4

"oh wow double d,you were telling the truth.""ah yes,I've also been to several different variations of our own world...hold on a second please...computer initiate sweep.""sweep initiated.....done no listening in 6or7 different variations i have liked one the kanckers attempt to rape us."  
eddy gasped."your serious."yes but don't worry I stopped them before they could. and in 2 I'm an attempted murderer apparently they have also had contact with one of the variations for one constant fact is that marie has a dog leash and collar with my name on it."oh that's rich.. a murderer wow."[he just processed this.]don't worry I stopped him and.....oh my." "what?""ed knows about the cave." batman's point of view, darkness surrounds the edge of my vision I see someone across from me who is tied up I instantly know who it is from description ."I don't you would know where we're at do you?""the van my friends and I hang out at.""thanks."I take it you're ED?""yep."and I take it those girls are the kanckers?"  
"yep."alright ed."there most likely to ask you where the other eds are tell them the truth."  
double d told me same thing if I ever got captured to tell them the truth."I take it you know where there at'  
yep double d gave me a hidden radio for if this ever happened."they'll probably notice and use the..there coming."and sure enough they step in."hello ed."


	5. Chapter 5

lasso yur ed "we'd like to ask you some questions."" like?"" where are the other eds?""most likely in what double d calls the ed cave."you'r serious?"yep it's right under double d's house."" well girls looks like we know where to find them." do have a mini radio I suppose?"yep."could I speak to double d please?"  
"sure."double d Marie wants to talk to you."hello, looks like you've been keeping big secrets."  
what if I have KANCKER!"you shouldn't keep secrets from me. you want to see ed again be at the trailer park at four sharp."hey question. I take it you met my mentor?"yep."bring him too."  
meanwhile at the ed cave "oh man he caved."I've told him to if he gets captured."well what are you gonna do?"I'm gonna go." for eddy if I'm not back at 5:30 say computer activate gps and files k1-12and j 1-15.I'm going now."  
at the trailer park 4:oo I'm hear kancker!!!!!!!!!!!!suddenly something lunged out at him"there's my sweety pie in a costume."  
I swear if you're lying i will blow this place to hell and back.""well someones in a bad mood."  
you kidnapped my friend and mentor."speaking of him, who is he?"he's batman and oh my GOD what did you do to him."he was covered head to toe in lipstick."oh and if you think I didn't notice that big bad jet up there you're wrong."suddenly she lunged at him but he was ready."computer activate grappling hook."  
instead of grappling him it grappled batman and ed. he grabbed it as it was going back up."batman don't hit the release .....he let go , he slammed into the kancker's trailer when he woke up he was in the same truck as ed originally was held in. there were chains binding his arms and legs.


End file.
